Phone Conversations
by b-queenie
Summary: What a crappy title...anyways, conversations between Leiko and the gang. It's going to be at least two or three chapters...I wonder what will happen...


Phone Conversations  
  
Hiei: Who the hell is calling?  
  
Leiko. Hey.  
  
Yusuke. Morning Hiei!  
  
Kurama: Good morning Hiei.  
  
Hiei: What the hell?  
  
Leiko: It's called three-way. Or, maybe four-way in this case.Anyways, what's up.  
  
Kurama. Just so you know, Leiko threatened me into this.  
  
Yusuke: Actually I did. I was imatating Leiko's voice.  
  
Kurama:.  
  
Hiei: Why the hell are you calling me?  
  
Leiko: We got bored.  
  
Yusuke: You mean, you got bored. We were asleep, until you woke us up, and threatened us.  
  
Kurama. But you just said you threatened us Yusuke.  
  
Leiko. Yusuke, you lie too much.  
  
Yusuke. Wha- hey, hold on a sec. I was only joking Kurama, Leiko did it! She did it all!  
  
Kurama. Right.  
  
Leiko: How dare you! I should go over and kick your ass right now!  
  
Hiei. Hn. This is actually getting quite amusing. And here I thought it would be another boring topic conducted by humans.  
  
Kurama. Leiko, do you have any idea how early it is?  
  
Leiko. Hey, I'm in California, not Japan. There's a big time difference.  
  
Yusuke. Why did you call us?  
  
Leiko. Like I said before, I got bored.  
  
Hiei. Damn, its not interesting anymore. Good bye.  
  
*Someone else picks up a phone*  
  
Kuwabara. Hello?  
  
Leiko. Hey, how did you get on this line?  
  
Yusuke. Yeah, only smart, good-looking people can access it.  
  
Hiei. If that were true, I would be the only one on this damn phone.  
  
Leiko. Watch it shorty!  
  
Kuwabara. I don't know you guys. I thought the phone rang. Heh, must have been a dream.  
  
Yusuke. And now we are all experiencing a nightmare.  
  
Leiko. Damn right.  
  
Kuwabara. Why are you guys at this time in the morning?  
  
Kurama. Leiko's in Californina.  
  
Kuwabara. .So?  
  
Kurama. So.she called us.  
  
Kuwabara. But.why?  
  
Leiko. Because I wanted to dammit!  
  
Kuwabara. Chill babe!  
  
Leiko. Who you calling babe!  
  
Hiei. I think he just called you a babe, which is where I agree with him. You do look like that pig from the movie Babe.  
  
Leiko. Hey, this is your girlfriend you're talking to!  
  
Hiei. And.  
  
Leiko. And I think you might want to keep your mouth shut, or this girl of yours ain't ever gonna come back!  
  
Hiei. That might actually be a relief.  
  
Leiko. *fumes silently*  
  
Yusuke. Mom and Dad are fighting again.  
  
Kuwabara. Nah Yusuke, Leiko's the baby of the family, and Hiei is her caretaker. In many ways.  
  
Kurama. Ew. Don't go there.  
  
Leiko. Hiei, you're such a jerk! How dare you! Insulting me like that.I do not look like a pig.  
  
Hiei. Have you looked in the mirror recently?  
  
Kuwabara. Aw Leiko, I'm sure Hiei's just teasing you, but I want you to know, that I'll always think that you're a hottie.  
  
Leiko. Thanks.I guess.  
  
*Someone else picks up the phone*  
  
Koenma. Hey guys, I figured I'd find you here.  
  
Hiei. Oh great, the toddler.  
  
Leiko. Too many people have access to our phone line, why?  
  
Yusuke. Maybe because you're at a phone booth or something.  
  
Leiko. No, I'm at a hotel. I think..nope, I'm using my dad's new invention, which lets everyone in on one person's phoneline. Anyways, that was no help, how are people getting access to this line.  
  
Kurama. .Leiko, have you slept recently?  
  
Leiko. No, why?  
  
Kurama. .Nevermind.  
  
Koenma. Why would you're father make such a bizarre invention?  
  
Leiko. To torture me.somehow.  
  
Hiei. Woman, I think you should hang up and come back to Japan. California is doing something to you.  
  
Leiko. Yeah, it is! Lots of thing, like making my skin darker, the ocean's wreaking my hair, god, California is horrible! Too much sun!  
  
Kurama. I think that's the problem.  
  
Yusuke. Ouch!  
  
Koemna. What?  
  
Yusuke. I stabbed myself while knitting!  
  
Hiei. Knitting?  
  
Kurmama. An activy humans do to make cloth.  
  
Hiei. Hn.  
  
Kuwabara. Knitting? Did you pick that up from Keiko or something?  
  
Yusuke. It helps bring down my stress level.  
  
Leiko. No it doesn't. Believe me, even I tried it at one point, doesn't work. You only stab yourself loads of times.  
  
Yusuke. I guess that makes sense. I'll throw this piece of crap away.  
  
*Click*  
  
Kuwabara. What was that?  
  
Leiko. I think someone hung up. Who was it, who!  
  
Hiei. The toddler.  
  
Leiko. How do you know?  
  
Hiei. Because he's not talking.  
  
Leiko. Neither are Kurama, Kuwabara, or Yusuke. Does that mean they left too?  
  
Hiei. Possibly.  
  
Kurama. No, I haven't left. I'm watching T.V. I might as well talk because I'm wide awake now.  
  
Kuwabara. I need to do my nails.  
  
Leiko. What?!  
  
Kuwabara. What? I didn't say nothing!  
  
Leiko. You need to do your nails?  
  
Hiei. I always knew that baka was gay.  
  
Yusuke. Really, I thought it was Kurama.  
  
Kurama. Don't bring me into this Yusuke!  
  
Kuwabara. Did I mention my nails? Uh, forget I said that.  
  
Hiei. I wish I could.  
  
Leiko. Ditto.  
  
Yusuke. Why am I still on this damned phone.  
  
Leiko. Because I'm making you.  
  
Yusuke. How?  
  
Leiko. It's called mind control.  
  
Yusuke. Oh my god, she's right. I can't take the phone away from my ear.  
  
Kurama. Actually, its super glue. I saw Kuwabara put some on your phone a few days ago. It was supposed to be a joke.  
  
Leiko. Perfect timing. Thanks!  
  
Kuwabara. You're welcome babe.  
  
Hiei. Quit calling her babe. If you want to call her a pig, just go ahead and do so!  
  
Leiko. Hey!  
  
Kurama. Oh no, not the pig incident again.  
  
Leiko. Don't worry, I won't punish Hiei in front of you two.  
  
Kuwabara. Thanks.  
  
Kurama. Yes, I am eternaly grateful.  
  
Hiei. You, punish me? Ha, don't make me laugh!  
  
Leiko. I wasn't trying to.well, goodbye.  
  
*Click* 


End file.
